Lepas
by 98's
Summary: Mochizou. Midori. Awal mulanya, siapa yang tahu kenapa? Tapi pada akhirnya, keduanya harus tahu jawabannya. Meskipun itu bukan sesuatu hal yang mudah. Rasanya lebih melegakan kan?


**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

**Lepas**

Awal mulanya, mungkin karena patah hati. Mungkin sekedar pelampiasan rasa yang tidak tersampaikan. Mungkin juga, untuk mencari teman yang senasib sependeritaan. Mereka berdua tahu apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Tapi berubah bukan sebuah keajaiban yang bisa terjadi dalam sedetik waktu berjalan.

Mochizou tahu itu, dan Midori pun sama.

Awal mulanya, pasti ketika Tamako mengabarkan pertunangannya dengan seorang pemuda, teman kuliahnya. Midori tahu lebih dulu daripada dia. Meskipun Mochizou telah mendapatkan firasat seperti itu sejak beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang merasa lebih tersakiti diantara mereka.

Ketika kemudian keduanya bertemu di kedai kopi, saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan tidak terbaca yang sama, pemuda itu mengerti jawaban yang ia tanyakan beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka lalu duduk berdekatan di salah satu pojok, meminum kopi masing-masing—yang anehnya—sama-sama lupa diberi gula, sambil menikmati kesunyian yang tercipta diantara keduanya tanpa mengindahkan lagu yang sedang diputar.

"Ooji."

Saat Midori membuka percakapan, kopi yang ada di cangkir miliknya telah habis tiga perempat. Pemuda itu mengerlingkan matanya, melihat gadis di sebelahnya yang duduk bertopang dagu dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Tamako... pasti bahagia kan?"

Tentu. Kata yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya saat itu seperti memaksa untuk tidak mau keluar. Sebagai gantinya, pemuda itu hanya berdehem pelan sebagai tanda setuju. Menelan sisa kopi di cangkirnya, membiarkan pahit dan hangat menyentuh lidahnya yang terasa kaku.

"Hei."

"Hm..?"

"Let's go out."

.

.

.

Tidak ada kencan berdua. Tidak ada pergi jalan bersama ke suatu tempat. Tidak ada pegangan tangan. Tidak ada ciuman, pelukan, atau hal-hal lainnya yang menunjukan mereka sedang berada dalam suatu hubungan khusus. Keduanya hanya memberitahukan berita itu pada teman-teman mereka, dan begitu saja.

Midori lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Kanna, dibandingkan berdua dengan Mochizou. Pemuda itu juga lebih banyak bermain keluar dengan teman klub Filmnya, dibanding keluar jalan dengan gadis itu. Satu-satunya saat mereka pergi kencan hanyalah untuk double—atau triple—date bersama yang lainnya.

Kalau ada yang memperhatikan hubungan mereka dengan lebih teliti, dia pasti tahu betapa bohongnya status pacaran yang mereka gunakan. Meskipun hal tersebut sebenarnya adalah rahasia umum diantara teman-teman dekat keduanya.

.

.

.

"Tokiwa?"

"Mm..?"

Janji bermain jam sepuluh di taman bermain terdekat. Bertemu di depan gerbang jam sembilan lewat empat puluh lima menit. Rencana double date yang terpaksa gagal ketika kedua teman mereka memilih untuk tidak datang. Mochizou tahu, ini pasti _set-up_ untuk membuat dia berdua dengan Midori. Dan dia juga mengerti, satu tahun dalam hubungan palsu itu sudah terlalu lama.

Tamako bahkan sudah menyebarkan surat undangan pernikahannya, pemuda itu berpikir miris. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tersebut dari kepalanya, dia lalu memfokuskan pandangan pada gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di seberang, dalam bianglala yang mereka naiki. Dia menelan ludah, tidak yakin, sebelum mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengganjalnya.

"Mau sampai kapan...?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, memilih menikmati pemandangan di luar, daripada beradu pandang dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Besok... Tamako akan menikah."

"Aku tau."

_Tentu saja. _

"Mau sampai kapan?"

Dia bertanya lagi.

"Tidak tau."

Keduanya lalu terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, dan perasaan masing-masing. Ini sudah satu tahun. Tapi tidak ada perubahan diantara mereka dan juga Tamako. Apa gunanya mereka melanjutkan hubungan ini? Dia bertanya dalam hati. Meskipun begitu, pemuda itu juga tidak ingin menjadi orang pertama yang memutuskannya.

.

.

.

Di kedai kopi yang sama, seperti awal mula keanehan tersebut. Pemuda itu duduk di kursi, di sebelah Midori, meminum kopi pahit tanpa gula yang telah ia pesan. Jari-jari tangannya sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja, mencari irama yang sesuai dengan lagu yang mengalun keluar dari piringan hitam.

Rasanya seperti deja vu. Tapi kali ini hanya dia yang lupa menambahkan gula dalam kopinya. Kali ini, malah dia yang duduk dengan dagu di tangan, bertumpu ke meja. Apa berarti, kali ini juga, dia yang harus melakukan inisitiaf pertama dalam membuka percakapan?

"Tokiwa, mungkin... sebaiknya..."

"Aku tau."

Pemuda itu otomatis menutup mulutnya, ketika gadis di sebelahnya memilih untuk memotong kalimatnya dengan nada dingin yang kentara. Dia menghela napas. Membiarkan gadis di sebelahnya yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ooji. Apa kamu tau alasan aku memintamu menjadi pacar?"

"...tidak."

"..."

"Kenapa?"

"Agar aku tidak merasa bersalah."

Mochizou mengangguk paham. Mungkin, itu juga alasan dia saat menerima ajakan Midori. Menyembunyikan perasaan masing-masing, berpura-pura bahagia di hadapan yang lainnya, dan bersikap seolah-olah lupa dengan apa yang terpendam. Sayangnya, mereka sama sekali bukan aktor yang baik.

Hari ini Tamako menikah. Pagi tadi mereka telah menghadiri acaranya. Buket bunga yang dilempar telah ditangkah dengan baik oleh Kanna yang lalu memasang pose peace dengan muka datar khasnya. Mochizou tidak yakin bagaimana ekspresi yang ia tampilkan saat itu, tapi pemuda itu tahu senyum Midori yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya hari itu adalah palsu.

Entah bagaimana, kemampuan dia dalam memahami gadis di sebelahnya semakin meningkat seiring dengan satu tahun perjalanan. Mochizou jadi penasaran, apakah hubungan dia dan gadis ini benar-benar tidak berubah? Meskipun pada dasarnya memang masih tetap sama saja.

"Mencoba melupakan dengan cara memacari orang lain itu..." Midori berujar pelan. Melanjutkan percakapan mereka yang tertunda lama. "Rasanya jahat."

"..."

"Makanya..."

"Aku mengerti," potong Mochizou perlahan. Sementara otaknya sibuk menyusun kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan. "Tapi.. kita berdua..."

"Tidak bisa."

"..."

"Rasanya malah seperti terkena _punishment game_."

Gadis itu tertawa pelan. Memaksa. Sebelum air matanya turun perlahan, semakin banyak, semakin sulit untuk ditahan. Dia lalu terisak pelan, menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan menunduk dalam-dalam, dengan bahu bergetar.

"..."

Mochizou mengalihkan pandangannya, mendongak ke atas, ketika dirasanya air mata juga mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Dia tidak mau menangis. Walaupun dia merasa, mungkin itulah yang seharusnya mereka lakukan sejak setahun yang lalu.

Melepaskan perasaan. Menerima kenyataan yang ada. Tamako tidak akan jadi milik mereka. Berusaha melupakan tanpa lebih dulu menerima hal itu, sama saja dengan sia-sia.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, setelah setahun lamanya, Mochizou merasa sedikit lega. Mungkin, Midori juga begitu.

* * *

**Angst...? :3**


End file.
